


【授翻/哈德】Instruction For A Misplaced Slytherin

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, First Time, HP:EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Improper use of sex toys, Instructional Sex, PWP, Smut, Virgin Harry, handjobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Potter用一种紧张而难以辨认的表情盯着他，清了清嗓子说到，“你知道吗？如果你直接给做给我看，学起来会快很多。”此文的Draco幻想自己是个善良的人，并且迷恋着Harry；Harry没有注意到这个，他有些过于心机了（还有点儿小卑鄙），事情很快开始变得下流了起来。





	【授翻/哈德】Instruction For A Misplaced Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instruction For A Misplaced Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592106) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 

> 哈德中文翻译，原作者bixgirl1。  
喜欢此文的朋友，请去原作者那里疯狂留言和点kudos嗷♥~

Draco在一阵晃得人眼花阳光中醒来，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，惊讶的发现自己竟然睡得如此之沉。在过去的两周里，Draco已经越来越习惯这一切了，他从枕头下拿出自己的魔杖，放松而愉悦的抚摸着它。Draco瞄了一眼旁边Potter的床，他还把自己裹在被子里呢。

当Draco一骨碌从床上爬起来走向浴室时，Potter啥动静都没有。Draco牢牢锁上身后的门，他琢磨着自己最近到达新高的舒适度。在八年级第一学期开学的一个月后，Draco和Potter成为了室友，他不认为自己每晚待在寝室的时间能超过1小时。他到现在都不知道McGonagall到底是他妈怎么想的；在学期伊始时，McGonagall发表了一段关于学院之间内部团结的讲话，提出了新的宿舍制度要求：每一名学生都将会和其他不同学院的另一名学生合住。即使这样，学校里也有非常多的除了Potter之外的，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇，甚至他妈的格兰芬多，可以跟Draco成为室友。

跟Potter合住也不是完全是件坏事。他并不是很担心Potter会在为Draco的审判而出庭作证，并且归还他的魔杖之后，光明正大的向他下咒。但关于他们是否能在不把对方搞进医疗翼的情况下，平安度过这一年，Draco对此并不是很有信心。Draco本以为Potter会很吵（他并没有），凌乱邋遢（有一点，但是他愿意变得更加整洁），整天把救了Draco一命的事儿挂在嘴上（但他一次都没提过）。相反，Potter有点过于礼貌客气了。在Draco生病的某一晚，Potter热情殷切的把他的晚餐拿到了房间里，他还多次邀请Draco在公共休息室里一起玩——当然，Draco没傻到会同意跟他一起玩——Potter会选择跟他的朋友一起在外面闲逛，而不是进入他和Draco寝室里，瘫在床上一直闲聊到深夜，给对方编辫子，或者向Draco挥舞格兰芬多之剑。（对于Potter和他的小伙伴会做些什么来寻开心这一点，Draco有点迷糊，因为Potter从来没有邀请过那群格兰芬多进寝室。当然这并不是说Draco希望他这么做，恶心死了。）

Draco打开花洒，拧向热水那边，在等待水变热的时候他撒了个晨尿。Draco脱下衣服，叹了口气走到了花洒下面，思考着跟Potter住在一起的唯一一个好处：他能更多的了解Potter，肉体上的，这是他以前从来不敢想的。

Potter常常只穿着内裤上床睡觉，Draco想知道如果他将这一信息透露给预言家日报——或者，操，只是一个三年级小女生的话，他能为此赚多少。Potter黑色的内裤紧紧的包裹着他圆润但肌肉发达的屁股，他前面的凸起被柔软的布料勾勒出了诱人的线条。

当然，Draco不会说出去的。对Draco来说，在偷看Potter时被本人抓到，而来不及露出招牌冷笑的情况已经够糟糕了。不过转念一想，这也许是个好主意，Draco可能会因为一张救世主入睡前的（屁股）照片而大赚一笔。

观赏Potter在每晚上近乎赤裸的走来走去这一睡前活动，毫无疑问能让Draco更好的入睡。很难想象出Potter只穿着内裤，朝Draco的方向挑衅的挥舞着他的“魔杖”的画面。

不，等等，这画面并不难想象，__难的是想象Potter故意这么做。__

想到这里，Draco在关上花洒之前，抹上肥皂，用他泡沫丰富的香波来了一个快速、高效的手活。他走向盥洗镜，对自己的头发施了几个快干咒，让它们像丝绸一样顺滑的覆在他的头皮上，然后在腰间系上一条毛巾，转身走出浴室。

Draco并不是故意想要Potter看他；Draco只是想让Potter知道现在他的身材和Potter一样好了——至少比去年好多了。Draco恢复了正常的食量、整个夏天都在做飞行训练、身高也额外增长了几英寸，现在的他跟八个月前那个憔悴、惊慌失措、瘦骨嶙峋的家伙大不相同了。Draco的胯骨被一层纤细的肌肉包裹着，他的脸蛋也不再凹陷了，肩膀变得比之前宽了很多。几乎跟Potter一样宽了。（这不是在竞争，不过需要注意的是，Potter仍然比Draco矮上1英寸。）

Draco慢慢的穿着衣服，同时恼怒的盯着Potter的床紧闭的床帘；帘子紧紧的合在一起阻隔光线，Draco在想Potter是不是在昨晚又做了噩梦（这绝不是关心，只是好奇罢了）。Potter做噩梦这事儿已经发生过两次了，Draco只能往Potter的耳边施一个发出“叮当”声的咒语来将他从噩梦中唤醒。当Draco第二次这么做时，他得到了一句声音发颤的感谢，“谢了，Malfoy。”

当他穿好衣服之后，Draco又瞥了一眼Potter的床，叹了口气，然后走出了房间。今天是星期天，在参加魁地奇队伍开始训练之前，八年级的学生将会有一场持续到11点的魁地奇比赛，Draco答应了Blaise他会作为找球手加入他们。（他心甘情愿的加入Blaise他们这件事，可跟Potter醒来之后也许会与Draco作为对手比赛这件事情一点关系都没有。）

当Draco走向公共休息室时，Longbottom拦住了他。（Longbottom。他发生了巨大的蜕变。Draco甚至愿意在沐浴时借他的蜕变给自己来一个手活。前提是这个想法不会使Draco吐出来的话。）

“你好啊，Malfoy，”Longbottom的手搭在Draco的手臂上，露出了一个轻松愉悦的微笑。

Draco扬起他的眉毛，“什么事？”

“Harry起床了吗？”

“没。”

“噢。”Longbottom咬着嘴唇沉思了几秒。“你能告诉他今天Hermione，Hannah和我要去霍格莫德吗？以防他早饭之后不想打魁地奇。或者我可以进你们寝室——”

“不。”一想到Longbottom将会走进他们的寝室，Draco就尽力抑制住脸上惊恐的表情。光是被人看到他跟Longbottom交谈就已经够令人尴尬了。Draco抬了抬手，“我会告诉他的。”

“好吧。顺便叫他来吃早饭。他这周已经有两天没来吃早饭了。”Longbottom露出了小狗狗般的笑容。“谢谢啦，Malfoy。”

Draco轻蔑的翻了个白眼，往寝室走去。他回寝室并不是为了Longbottom。也绝对不是为了再瞄上一眼Potter的黑色内裤。在过去的几个月里Draco变得成熟了很多，Potter也确实缺席了两次早餐，对于回到寝室叫这个白痴起床吃早餐这一行为，Draco感觉自己真是太善良而成熟了，人们很快会拿他与圣人Potter相提并论了。

他走进寝室，关上了身后的门。（不想让其他人看见Potter只穿着内裤从床上爬起来。）

“Potter，醒醒，”他喊到。“Potter，动动你的懒屁股从床上滚下来，该吃早饭了，蠢货。”

Potter并没有回应，也并没有一只光滑且肌肉发达的手臂伸出来打开床帘。Draco气冲冲的走过去，两只手各抓住帘子的一边，利落的拉开了床帘。他把头伸进去，然后僵住了，愤怒的话语哽在了他的喉头。

Draco一头扎进Potter__施了无声无息咒__的床帘里时，他在一阵刺耳的嗡嗡声中凝视着床帘内那令人困惑的景象：Potter以一个看起来极为不舒适的姿势绷劲身体，他歪着靠在枕头上，膝盖大张开，用一个尺寸可怖但有点诱人的假屌猛烈的抽插着他紧致的屁眼，想要让它进入到更里面的地方。Potter的另一只手撸动着他半硬的老二，没带眼镜的脸上露出了一种懊恼，抑或是痛苦的表情。痛苦，Draco确定他的表情是痛苦，因为这时Potter痛哼了一声，扭动身子想要适应这个假屌。这一定很痛。

Draco的喉咙里发出一声呻吟。他无法应对眼前的景象。老天鹅啊，Draco认为伏地魔之前该杀了他的。

Potter没有眼镜遮盖的双眼睁开了，他眼睛非常非常绿。当Potter注意到Draco正在凝视着他时，他瞪大了眼睛，两人都吓了一跳。Potter放开他的老二，然后伸手去够那个在他屁股蛋间嗡嗡作响的东西。他慌乱中把那个假屌打到了床架上，它在床架和床垫间弹跳几下，最后发出了两声哀鸣就再也没声儿了。

“Merlin和Godric啊！”Potter怒骂到。

“还有Salazar呢。”Draco嘴唇麻木，有气无力的赞同到。他缩回手让床帘落下来，后退着坐下去倒在他自己的床边上。（也许“崩塌晕倒”是此刻最适合的形容词，因为Draco突然感觉不到他的腿了，他全身上下每一个部分都散架了。）

Draco听见Potter拖着脚走来走去，撤销了无声无息咒。Draco试着迅速去适应刚刚的景象，但他感觉自己的大脑已经顺着耳朵流出来了，他无法思考了。好吧，显然Potter喜欢被搞屁股。还喜欢粗暴疼痛一点的？一个10英寸、也许比南瓜汁瓶子还粗的、骚紫色的震动假屌。Draco所了解的Potter可不像有这种特殊癖好的人。就像Draco从未想过Potter会在审判中为他辩白，有时候人们总是会让你大吃一惊。

当Potter掀开床帘时爬出来坐在床边时，Draco还在就这件事理清自己的脑子。Potter只穿内裤，从他有着乌黑头发的头皮开始，每一寸皮肤都泛着深粉色。Draco发现Potter脸朝着他的方向，但却不敢跟他对视。

“你他妈搞什么，Malfoy？”

“我——我...”Draco用尽他去年学到的每一个技巧，想要露出一个礼貌而冷漠的表情。“我很抱歉。”

Potter大声的吐出一口气，用手揉了揉自己的脸，一把摘下眼镜，然后再把眼镜推到鼻梁上。这使得Draco的处境更加糟糕了。

“我也很抱歉。”Potter给出了一个令人惊讶的回答。“我等到你出门后，然后施了一个无声无息咒，但是我忘记封上床帘了，所以你掀开了帘子。不是故意想吓到你的，抱歉。”

“不，你没有，”Draco敢保证，他完全被吓疯了。“我的意思是...”

“不，我知道的，”Potter对着Draco的脸微笑。“这不是常见的手淫方式，那已经够糟糕了。”

“这就是你头发总是如此乱糟糟的原因？”Draco朝Potter的头发抬了抬下巴问到。

Potter令人惊讶的低声笑了。他抬起头拍拍自己的头发，惨兮兮的想要把头发弄平。“我的头发天生这样，”他停顿了一下。“你会告诉别人这件事吗？倒不是说我...”他别扭的轻声问到。

他们俩之间有一种难以言说的东西。Draco吸了吸鼻子，不知为何他感觉被Potter的话刺伤了。“告诉别人什么？你对疼痛的特殊嗜好以及巨怪尺寸的假屌吗？”他嘲讽的问到。“我当然不会告诉别人，Potter。这是你的事儿，我的生活里有比这更有意义的事情。比如手淫时不会伤到我自己。”

Potter的脸更红了。“我不喜欢疼痛。你知道的”他扯着皱巴巴的床罩，闷闷不乐的说到。“那玩意儿根本不管用。”

“我看挺管用的，”Draco咕哝着瞄了一眼窗外，想要借此分散注意力而不去想那个他萦绕脑海中的画面。

“我，我的意思是...算了当我没说。”

Draco看了他一眼，Potter仍然低垂着目光，看起来几乎有些沮丧了。老天鹅，他现在得成为救世主的性爱咨询师了？他叫Potter起床吃早饭这件事难道还不够成熟善良吗？天，他现在简直是个大善人，整件事变得越来越荒谬了。

“啥。”Draco死板的问到。

Potter抬起头，矛盾的咬住嘴唇，Draco感觉他能看到Potter的大脑里正在进行激烈的左右互搏，他深吸一口气说到，“这感觉不对劲。”

“你什么意思？”Draco感觉脸蛋发烫，其实他完全懂得Potter的意思。

“这根假屌。感觉不对劲，不合适。你知道。放在那里。”

Draco把手放在前额上，感觉有点儿头晕，他声音轻轻的问到，“你用了多少润滑油？”

“润滑油？”

Draco再一次瞪大眼睛望着Potter；Potter露出一副紧张又困惑的表情，和他在没有Granger坐在身旁的魔药课上试着制作药水的表情一模一样。“润滑油，润滑剂，帮助你打开入口——”天哪，他真的说不出口了，Potter用一种充满求知欲的眼神望着他，仿佛对他讲授的“知识”深深入迷了。他甚至把身子前倾了一些，看在上帝的份上，Draco感觉自己有点喘不过气了。Draco用两只手做了一个粗鲁的手势，满意的看着Potter倒吸了一口气。

“我以为那只是为了，打飞机，”Potter小声说到，目光仍然锁定在Draco的粗鲁手势上，一只手弯成圈，另一只手指穿过这个圈。

Draco干巴巴的笑了笑。“不只是为了打飞机，这是为了很多其他事儿。”他难以置信的摇了摇头。“抱歉，我们真的要谈这个吗？你为什么不去问Granger和黄鼠狼？”

Potter的嘴唇弯成一个奇怪的弧度，犹豫的的动了动，“他们还不知道呢，”他低声承认到，“我是个gay。”

“__你是gay？__”Draco尖声问到，他的cock因之前谈话中的尴尬而打焉儿，现在却像一只乞求食物的燕尾狗一样振作起来，他只好手放在大腿上以掩饰他充满活力，蠢蠢欲动的老二。

Potter看起来不知所措。“呃，是的。这就是我为什么...”他朝那个一动不动的假屌的方向指了指。

“玩屁眼不代表你是个gay，Potter，”当Draco缓过气来时这么说到。众所周知，Potter对那个娇小的有着噩梦般红发的女黄鼠狼，特别认真。不过Draco前几天似乎在图书馆看到她和Thomas特别亲近？

“看来你是这方面的专家喽？”Potter回击。

Draco眨眨眼睛。“__嗯是的，____我是gay。__但是但多数人用假屌玩屁眼，并不代表他们真的想让某人的老二插入他们的屁股。”

Potter四处乱瞟，就是不敢再看Draco，他从喉咙里嗯了一声，“我听说过这个。”过了一会他承认。“不过我不确认这事儿是不是真的。”他犹豫的说。“那么，润滑油？然后呢？”

Draco深吸一口气，瞧瞧他自己做的好事。（这跟他的老二在裤子里流着“泪”要想将自己释放出来，毫无关系，无论是字面意义还是实际意义上。）“是的。大量的润滑油。”Draco在心里给自己打气。“也许下次你可以多用一根手指来扩张你自己。”

“扩张我自己？”

Draco痛苦的呻吟。“求你了，不要告诉我你在没有润滑和扩张或者任何前戏的情况下，试着把那玩意儿放进你屁股。”__我的老二非常愿意详谈这个话题，如果你愿意的话。__告诉我你没有我一直以来认为的那么白痴，Potter。说真的。你到底是从哪里弄到这玩意儿的？你怎么会对性如此一无所知？”

“过去的7年里我都在为了保住性命而奔波；当你得学着去杀死黑巫师时，很难得到任何性教育，”Potter眯着眼睛从他的床上站起来，愤怒的说到。Draco举起一只手去安抚他，Potter似乎平静了下来，坐回床上。“再说，我的第一次...第一个和我约会的人是个女孩儿。在我确定自己是gay之前，我们仅仅亲吻过几次。我能和谁谈这件事儿？”

Draco又叹了一口气，这件事儿有些沉重了。“你可以问我。我会向你解释有关这个的一切，”Potter终于跟Draco对视了。“尽管我此刻非常想知道你是从哪儿弄到那个假屌的。”

Potter眨眨眼，长到不可思议的睫毛上下闪动，一个近乎是感激的微笑出现在他脸上。“预言家日报上有个广告。你知道的，背后那页？我不得不去花很长时间赶去对角巷，在那里打开一个匿名包裹。我一直在鼓足勇气想要去使用那玩意儿。”

Draco哼了一声。“真不知道你怎么没被分院帽分进斯莱哲林，这事儿可真是令人难以置信的...斯莱哲林。”

一个顽皮的表情从Potter脸上一闪而过，让Draco打了个颤。“差点呢，事实上是我让分院帽不要把我分去斯莱哲林的。”

Draco吃惊的大笑。“你真是以一种最斯莱哲林的方式达成了目的。”

“也许是吧，”Potter同意，瞄了一眼Draco。

有那么几秒钟空气中充满了沉默。Potter用一种紧张又难以辨认的表情盯着盯着Draco，清了清嗓子说到。“你知道吗？也许你直接做给我看，学起来会快很多。”

Draco感觉他们之间轻松愉快的谈话氛围突然消失了，他结结巴巴的问，“做给你看？”（事实上他发出的声音更接近于“__嗯嗯嗯？？__”）

Potter像是下定了什么决心一样，站起身来朝前迈了三步，走到Draco的床边，在距离Draco几厘米的地方停下来，他大腿上半部分挨着Draco的膝盖。Draco震惊的望着他，视线扫过Potter固执但心意已决的，有着淡淡胡茬的下巴，以及被肌肉覆盖的胸膛和腹部，再往下，他的黑色内裤——对于遮挡Potter迅速勃起的阴茎这一情况完全没用。

“对，没错。”他又清了清嗓子，声音里有一丝不确定。“除非——除非你在和某人约会。或者你只是不想——”

“不！我想！”Draco用快到快到令人尴尬的速度脱口而出。他试着不让自己的声音颤抖，当他再次开口时，听起来感觉他能控制自己了。“我可以。”

Potter歪着头，Draco感觉一道锐利的目光审视着他。“是吗？”

这会儿Draco平静下来了（因为这一定他妈的是个梦，或者其他什么东西），Draco伸出一根手指，用指尖描绘出Potter内裤下包裹着的老二的轮廓。Potter深吸一口气。“是的，我行我可以，”Draco低声说到。

突然之间，Potter抬起膝盖把自己挤到Draco的双腿之间。他离得更近了，在Draco放松打开的大腿之间紧贴着他，双手放在Draco的屁股两边，他们视线相交。“你确定吗？”Potter温柔的问，温热的呼吸打在Draco脸上，他舔舔嘴唇，“你不必这么做，如果你不想的话。”

“我再也不会做任何我不想做的事情了，”Draco暴躁的说到，心脏嘣嘣跳，吻住了Potter。

Potter的嘴唇又湿又热，当他张开嘴巴把舌头滑进Draco嘴里时，Draco咽下了一声呻吟。Draco紧紧的抓住了Potter的肱二头肌，Potter悠闲的继续这个湿吻，他轻咬着Draco的上唇，恶意而缓慢的舔着他的舌头，让Draco全身颤抖。Potter把头歪向右边让嘴巴张的更开，让这个吻变得越来越狂热。Draco歇斯底里的想，Potter的舌头和吻技已经如此娴熟了，他还需要别人教他任何东西吗。

Draco感觉Potter的手指扯开了他的领带，游走在他胸前的衬衣。Draco任他一颗一颗的解开自己的纽扣，同时继续嘴上的湿吻，不想错过Potter嘴里美妙的热度，直到他的衬衣被完全打开，Potter一把将衣服从他的肩膀上拉下来。

Draco喘着粗气退开了一点，解开袖口，Potter抓住机会吻上了Draco的脖子，【噢，梅林，操】咬着他肩膀与脖子之间的肌肉，用力吸吮。Draco发出了一声被扼住脖子的呻吟，他正努力解开的左袖口纽扣直接被他崩掉了。Potter抬起头继续吻Draco的嘴巴，将Draco的手臂从衬衣袖子里抽出来，把衬衣扔在地板上，然后开始解Draco的腰带。

Draco当然听说过脱衣舞，但他从未想到有人能在别人身上表演脱衣舞。Potter解开Draco的腰带并从裤子上抽出来的速度极其无比的慢。Draco气喘吁吁而焦躁的把自己的舌头塞进Potter嘴里，他感觉这样饥渴的自己有些罪恶了。Potter的舌头从容而坚定的摧毁了Draco关于他能平静自控的错觉。当Potter开始解拉链时，Draco踢掉了自己的鞋。

“屁股抬起来，”Potter轻声命令到，他的手指钻进Draco的裤子两侧。Draco撑起双手抬起臀部，以便Potter缓慢的的拉下他的裤子，直到长裤把Draco的小腿困在中间。在把Draco的双腿从长裤中解放出来之前，Potter一只一只的脱下了他的袜子，将这些衣物扔在一边，跪在Draco大腿之间，目不转睛的盯着他，“现在我该做些什么？”

Draco从让他五感超载的情欲带来的眩晕中清醒过来。“什么？”

“你现在得教我下一步应该做什么，”Potter嘴角弯弯，声音低沉的提醒到。他长了茧子的手又热又烫，抚摸着Draco大腿根部，轻轻拉扯着附近的毛发。

“对。呃。是的。”Draco做了几个深呼吸；他的大脑因Potter高超吻技带来缺氧而一片空白。“呃，你想让我教你什么？”

“我想知道...”Potter俯下身，用鼻子蹭着Draco小腹下的凸起。“我想知道如何做好‘这件事’。”

Potter竟然用鼻子对着他老二，Draco猛吸一口气。“你确定吗——__啊__——你不想让我先给你做个示范吗？”他咬紧牙齿，用尽全身力量让自己保持不动。

“不，我想靠我自己（I like to learn on my feet）。”Potter的声音模糊不清，他的嘴巴正紧贴着内裤的布料描绘着Draco老二的形状。

“你是指用膝盖（On your knees）？”情欲掩盖了Draco平时冷嘲热讽的语气。（再说他真的不想Potter在这时离开，Potter很善良，但他不是个__傻子__。）

“对，就是那意思。”Potter咕哝到。他的牙齿轻轻的刮着Draco的老二，在他的照料下，那层布料迅速变得湿热，Draco则在不安的蠕动着，因为Potter用他的嘴巴含住了他的阴茎，然后用力吸了一下。

“Okay——噢操——指导时间（instructions）”Draco混乱的说到。“你最好把我的内裤脱了。”

Potter抬头，绿眼睛闪闪发光。“真的吗？我觉得不脱也挺有趣的。”然后他又吸了一下。

“是挺有趣的。”Draco虚弱的说到。“但现在，脱下它，Potter。”

“你是老师，你说了算，”Potter微笑着回答。他用手指勾住Draco的裤腰，一寸一寸的向下拉，他的脸离得如此之近，Draco甚至能感受到他的吐息。Draco再一次抬起臀部，让Potter脱下了他的内裤。Draco的屁股和阴茎，一丝不挂的暴露在房间里的冷空气中。当Potter脱掉Draco的内裤扔到身后时，Draco重重的躺进床垫。

眼前的画面摧毁了Draco认为自己所知道的所有东西：Potter凌乱的如同黑暗女神一般的黑的黑发，绿眼睛里充满了期待，用一种看着糖浆馅饼的眼神注视着Draco的老二。Draco的阴茎在Potter的脸前微微颤动——他感觉自己已经硬到发痛了——Potter伸出手，从根部到尖端，心不在焉但却充满好奇的撸动着Draco的阴茎。

Draco射了。

痛苦和满足感淹没了他，就像他的高潮一样，愉悦的快感冲击着他的脊椎。他的阴茎在Potter手上抽动着射出了又多又粘的液体，全身上下每一块肌肉都因高潮而抽搐。Potter看上去有点惊讶，然后再一次撸动了Draco的阴茎，这次他握得更紧了，Draco啜泣了一声——妈的他竟然__啜泣__了——这感觉有多美妙，Draco就有多害怕，__Potter甚至都他妈的还没把他的阴茎放进嘴里__。

当一切结束时，Draco无力的的躺在床上盯着床架，琢磨着他该说些什么，才能显得他不像个被手淫过度的蠢货。“做得非常好。很有天分。Potter。满分。”

Potter笑了。“优秀的教学，”他揶揄到（Draco非常确定）。Potter对手掌施了个清洁咒，停顿一下说到，“我挺喜欢这个的。”

“从没对其他人做过这个？”

“也没有别人对我这样做过，”Potter补充到。

“要我做吗？”

Potter吞了吞口水。利索的站起来爬上Draco的床。“要。”

Draco得意的笑了，按着他的肩膀直到他躺在枕头上，Potter四肢紧绷的等待着。Draco的手轻柔的划过Potter的腹部，他的温暖的肌肉充满活力的跳动着。当Draco的手掌继续向下游走，粗暴的抓住了Potter的“小帐篷”时，Potter的猛地弓起身体。“我的天。”

“舒服吗，Potter？”尽管此刻Potter是如此诱人，但Draco暂时能控制住自己，他（非常）确定他能掌控眼下的情况，这一点，Draco还是能做到的。

“是-是的，”当Draco的握紧他的手掌时，Potter爽到结巴了。“还要。”

Draco哼了一声，手掌用力握紧挤压。“这样也许会把你的老二弄掉，”他咕哝到。“不是担心，只是为了以后打算。”

Potter的手指勾住裤腰，用力把自己的内裤拽下来，他的阴茎猛地弹出来。Draco用了几秒钟研究小Potter；先前他被那个性爱玩具分了神，几乎没注意过Potter的阴茎。他不知道自己该开心还是失望——他一直以为Potter会有一个其貌不扬的老二，然而Potter的阴茎却该死的令人印象深刻，也许比Draco的还要大上一点。他的阴茎呈现一种深红色，包皮一直延伸到顶部，尖端裂缝处的液体闪闪发光；它弹出来的时候直挺挺的向上指着，然后因重量向后倒去，在Potter的小腹上弹了几下。Draco舔了舔嘴唇。

“你想让我做些什么，Potetr？”Draco问到。他的手指描绘着Potter阴茎的轮廓，用力拉扯包围着Potter老二的黑色卷曲的毛发。

“任何事。”Potter渴望的喘息着。“做什么都行。摸我。噢操，我想知道——”Potter发出了被呛到的声音，Draco的手正紧紧圈住Potter的阴茎，快速撸动。“好极了。”

“你看，”Draco轻柔的告诉他，同时开始缓慢磨人的上下移动他的手，“前戏是很重要的。在做其他事之前，让自己变得欲火焚身。之前你用那个玩具的的时候，看起来没什么性致啊，Potter。”

“我——我知道。那个就是不合适。很痛，”Potter喘着气，挺起臀部在Draco手中抽送。

“你的屁股想要感受下其他东西吗？”Draco赞赏的看着他手中的景象，苍白修长的手指环绕着Potter深色的勃起。他用另一只空闲的手潜进了Potter的大腿之间，在手掌中揉搓着他的蛋蛋，稍微有些用力的。“你就是喜欢疼痛，对吗？”

“我——啊——我不知道，”Potter的前额和颈部开始冒出汗珠。“紧一些。感觉很棒。”

“也许再加一点疼痛，嗯？”Draco不敢相信此刻自己的勇气。手掌挤压着Potter的阴茎，他握的更紧了一些，直到龟头几乎变成紫色。Potter闭上眼睛，发出了一声渴望又有些错乱的声音，疯狂的点点头。他的头在枕头上无力的左右摇动，Draco感觉自己的阴茎抽搐着又一次变硬了。

“这个怎么样？想要把你的老二放进什么里面去吗？”Draco俯下身，舔着Potter正在渗出前液的阴茎顶端说到。

“操，Malfoy，”Potter呻吟着。“请——放吧。”

Draco的舌头舔弄着Potter阴茎上跳动的血管。“我更喜欢这样的你，Potter，”他小声说到；Potter颤抖着。“这么硬着，颤抖着等我告诉你下一步该怎么做。”突然，一个想法出现在Draco脑海里，“难道你是故意的？设置了这个场景，给我下套，然后等着我回寝室？”

Potter眼神涣散，困惑的抬起了头。“啥？不！我只是觉得我应该提前做好准备——在我跟其他人做爱之前。”

震惊使Draco停下了动作。有意思，他决定等会儿再讨论这个问题。“真是有天分啊。提前做好准备，是吗？那你现在准备好了吗，Potter？”Draco再一次，从头到尾的舔过Potter的阴茎。

Potter的臀部挺起。“求你了，”他恳求的声音听起来已经不像他自己了。Draco觉得自己很享受Potter求他——唯一一个看过Draco哭泣的男孩，一个Draco欠了他很多的男孩，竟然在求Draco——所以Draco决定给他一个奖励，一个迅速而彻底的口交。

Potter拱起身子，戳刺着Draco的喉头的软肉，Draco试着放松他的喉咙便于把Potter吞的更深。Potter的双手紧紧的抓住Draco顺滑的头发，Draco柔软的嘴唇包裹着Potter又烫又大的阴茎。Draco缩着腮帮子用力吸吮着；当Potter往后退时，Draco用舌头在阴茎头部扫过，接着接着让Potter操进他嘴巴的更深处。

“噢天——我能——我感觉我要——”Potter含糊不清的说到。Draco的一只手紧紧按住按住Potter的有着紧实肌肉的肚子，然后将另一只手放在自己脸颊附近，手指蠕动着开始寻找Potter的“入口”。

他差点错过它——又小又紧的，美味的童贞——这时Potter发出了压抑的哭叫声，射到了Draco嘴里，Draco颤抖着僵住了。但他很快回过神来，吞下了大部分滚烫而苦甜交加的液体，还有一些从Draco嘴角滴下。Potter发出模糊的咕噜声，放松的躺回了床垫上。Draco轻柔的用舌头舔着柱体上剩下的精液，直到Potter用还放在Draco头上的手，轻柔的扯了扯他的头发。

Draco愉悦把Potter的阴茎从嘴里拔出来，发出了“啵”的一声。此刻Potter看上去有点儿淫荡，还有点儿可爱，邋遢，乱糟糟的——其他人可从没见过他这样子，只有我能做到，Draco对自己说。

Draco用床单擦擦自己的下巴——他会把自己完全弄干净的，但不是现在——他抚摸着Potter放松的身体。Potter没有什么反应，只是闭着眼睛沉重的喘息着。

Draco想了一下，吻上了Potter的嘴唇，他几乎立刻就开始回应Draco。Potter主导着这个吻，他的嘴唇和舌头热切而渴望的探索着，尽管他现在处在一个服从的位置上，如同一个祭品一样躺在Draco身下。他深深的吻着Draco，即使他在Draco嘴里尝到他自己精液的味道时也没有停止。当Draco试着推开他时，Potter抬起头伸手捧住Draco的脸，将他拉近按倒在身旁，把他困在这个吻里。

Draco的呻吟在出声之前被Potter吞了下去。他用惊人的技巧和吻着Draco，像在骑扫帚或是杀死黑巫师时那样坚定而专注。

之前Draco天真的以为他会是这场性事里的主导者，但这个想法很快消失在Potter娴熟的吻技下。Potter的手从Draco的脸上滑到他的脖子上，轻轻抚弄着。再从锁骨向下，拧扯揉捏着Draco的乳头，Draco感觉到了Potter的老二再次起立，戳着他的大腿。Potter舔着Draco的胸膛，将他的其中一个乳头紧紧的吸进嘴里。

Draco粗暴的呻吟着扭动身体，推了一把Potter的肩膀。Potter恼怒的瞪了他一眼，退开了一些。“干嘛？我想靠我自己（Learn on my feet），记得吗？”

“我以为你是那个需要被指导的，”Draco气喘吁吁的声音让他的冷嘲热讽无法达到应有的效果。“滚一边儿去，Potter。”

Potter顿住了；它看上去竟然有点内疚。“我们可以...你知道的...那样”他支支吾吾的说。Draco撑起手臂看着他。Potter的脸又红了。“我想要让你高潮...但是——”他清了清嗓子。“也许你能指导我一下？关于手指的那件事儿？”他补充到。

Draco的大脑缓慢迟钝的思考着Potter说的这件事。“你是想告诉我，”他咬牙切齿，“你试着把那根假屌塞进屁股，但你根本不是个受？”

“受是什么？”

Draco向后倒下，用手捂住了脸。在过去七年里他认为的所有事情都真的：Potter是个傻逼，他将会把Draco搞死。

对Potter来说，幸运的是Draco的老二完全不介意他将会为此而死。同时还因为Draco现在是个超他妈的善良的人，在他用最后一口气杀了Potter之前，他也许会让Potter干他。

Draco摸出自己的魔杖。“__润滑油飞来__，”他咕哝到，用找球手的敏捷反应抓住了那个飞来的小瓶子。当Draco慢慢拧开盖子时，Potter瞪大了眼睛。“__我是个受__，你这大白痴，”他说。“把你的手指插进瓶子里。”

Potter拿起润滑油，顺从的把手指插了进去，他呼吸急促。“说真的，到底什么是受？”

“一个受——在我们的说法里——就是喜欢被人操的人，”Draco解释到，他紧张的看着Potter举起他那被润滑的，闪亮亮的手指。“攻就是喜欢操人的人。”

“我不能两个都是吗？”Potter的一只手覆上了Draco的硬挺，一动不动的停在那儿，Draco轻微的挺了挺臀部。他已经在今天早晨射过两次了，显然他的老二不记得这一点，它开始在Potter的手掌下吐出前液。

“你可以两个都做，或者两个都喜欢，但每人都有更偏好的那一个，”Draco声音颤抖的咕哝着。他回到眼前的事情上，把双腿张得更开一些。“先用一根手指。然后揉揉我的屁股。慢一点。”

Potter屏住呼吸；Draco挑衅的看着他，Potter翘起嘴角，眼里闪过一种难以言说的情绪。他转过身跪坐在自己脚踝上，一只手靠着Draco的肚子握住他的阴茎，另一只手滑到Draco的屁股蛋之间。他的手指轻柔自信的擦过Draco的小洞，Draco清了清嗓子，他得让自己保持头脑清醒——毕竟这是为了让Potter学习。

Potter光滑的指尖轻柔的描绘着Draco的小洞，他小心的按摩着周围的肌肉，每隔几秒钟就会看着Draco的脸，“像这样吗？”

“对，”Draco为自己平稳的语气而感到骄傲（然而并不是很平稳——__Harry该死的Potter__开始按压他的屁眼——但足够了）。“现在把手指推进去。慢一点。非常缓慢的。”他喘息着命令到。Harry的第一指节穿过了那个紧实的入口，他停了下来。

“天，你太紧了。”Harry惊叹到。

“想想你把老二放进去会是什么感觉？”Draco嘲讽的说，忽视了他自己的老二正因这个主意而愉悦的抽动着。

“呃，是的，”Potter诚实的赞同着。他低头盯着那个将他的手指紧紧含住的部位。

“把你的手转过来，手掌朝上，”Draco试图忽略他刚刚听到的那句话，这可能是他一生中听到的最让他分心的话。“然后你可以继续了。”

他感觉Potter扭动手指调整着位置，他的屁股贪婪的包裹着Potter的手指，想要把他吞进更深的地方。Potter的手指滑过了Draco体内的某一点，他拱起身子发出一声短促的尖叫“__啊！__”，一阵令人愉悦的快感直达他的阴茎。Harry又愣住了。

“那是前列腺，”Draco气息不稳的解释到。“那是个非常非常好的位置。再来一次，然后加上第二根手指，用两根手指扩张。”

Potter看上去充满了性趣，他缓慢的推进了另一根手指。被扩张的感觉火辣辣的，但当Potter再一次找到他的前内腺，小心翼翼的按摩时，欲望给Draco带来了一种十分美妙的热度。Potter的手指在Draco的屁股里进进出出，发出了一种黏腻的水声；显然，这种下流的声音给了Potter足够的指示，让他更加急迫、用力的加快手上的动作。Potter无情的指奸着Draco，他的手指每一次都狠狠的按向Draco的前列腺，。

Draco闭上双眼，他担心自己就要因这美妙体验哭出声了——Potter在这件事情上极具天赋，一旦他掌握了窍门，就会像他做其他事情一样娴熟。Draco抬起臀部让Potter的手指进入更深处，双指在他体内搅动，他的蛋蛋紧紧的收缩着，阴茎在Potter手里颤抖。

“等，等等！”Draco隐约听见了自己的哭喊声。Potter停下了手上的动作；Draco睁开双眼，泪眼朦胧的看着Potter，感觉思绪慢慢回到了他的脑袋里。Potter的上唇和前额上满是汗水；他头上的闪电形的伤疤透过头发露了出来，Draco用全身力量抑制住自己想要高潮的的感觉，只是盯着Potter的疤。

“怎么了？”Potter声音低沉的问到。“你快高潮了。不是吗？”他再次把手指塞进Draco体内。

Draco咬着牙说。“你不想试试剩下的部分吗？”

Potter眼睛一亮，眨眨眼问到。“你会让我做吗？”

“操你的，Potter，”Draco气喘吁吁的骂到。Draco的手按上了Potter握着他老二的那只手，然后拉开了他的手，大腿搭在Potter的手臂上，Potter的手指还在他体内挤压着，他竭力控制住即将脱口而出的尖叫，说到，“操我。”

Potter低吼一声，迅速抽出了手指，让Draco的小洞变得空虚又饥渴。Draco感觉到床垫在位移，Potter抓住他的胯骨把他拖近，分开了Draco的膝盖。Draco的抬起手肘挡住脸，臀部悬空的等待着Potter接下来的动作。Potter掰开Draco的屁股，冷空气拂过他湿热的小洞，Draco颤抖了。“噢，我的天，”Potter近乎虔诚的喃喃着。Draco的头向后倒去，他的每次呼吸都会带出一声喘息。Potter顿了一下，他的老二平稳的抵着Draco的小洞——感谢梅林，Draco忘记指导他这一步了——然后缓慢的又急切的插进Draco的身体。

Draco努力放松自己；这感觉很痛。他紧紧抓住床单，Potter冷酷的将他压在身下，进入着他。随着一声近乎破碎的喘息，Potter轻轻挺了一下臀部，完全的进入了Draco；Draco甚至能感觉到Potter下体那卷曲的毛发贴着他的臀部。

“Malfoy，”他呜咽着，听起来似乎有些难受。

噢。很好。Draco不是唯一一个不好受的。

Draco等待着让他的身体适应这被插入的剧痛；Potter似乎能懂Draco的意思，他的双手紧紧握住Draco的胯骨，但他没并没有移动。终于，Draco适应了这感觉，他抬起屁股朝Potter的小腹撞了一下，Potter发出难受的喘息声。“我能——我现在能动了吗？”

Draco用了点点头。“天啊，Potter，你的老二...”

“天，Draco，你的屁股，”Potter声音嘶哑，挺身抽操到了更深处。这时Draco决定允许Potter在未经询问的情况下叫他的教名；毕竟Potter的蛋蛋都快要埋到Draco的屁股里了。再说，这感觉挺好听的。

Potter又做了另一个快速的抽插，又狠又深。Draco能感觉到他屁股里的嫩肉，随着Potter的每一次抽插被拉扯着，仿佛在挽留着他的老二。Draco屁股紧贴着Potter的阴茎，每一次抽插都使他神经紧绷。Draco的嘴里充满了唾液，Potter在用一种快速残忍的节奏操着他。他能听见肉体相撞的拍打声，Draco低声呜咽着，感觉Potter的蛋蛋紧紧的贴在他身上。

突然，Potter慢了下来。他轻轻的后退了一点，然后再一次把阴茎滑了进去，松开了他紧抓着Draco胯骨的手，转而轻柔的扶着Draco的屁股和背部。Draco在床上大声呻吟着，他感觉每一寸皮肤都因Potter触碰而点亮。接着Potter俯下身，抓住Draco的肩膀把他提起来了一点。这个角度下，Potter的阴茎顶部正好紧紧的压着Draco的前列腺。“操-操-操，Potter，”Draco从牙缝里发出一声呻吟。

Potter在Draco耳边低声轻笑，他的胸口紧紧的贴着Draco的背，吸吮着他的耳朵，Potter的这种自信实在不像一个一小时之前还是处男的人。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”他转动了一下他的胯部。

“__呃啊啊啊__。”Draco呻吟表示赞同。Potter的牙齿代替了放在Draco肩上的手指，狠狠的咬了他一口，然后用舌头描绘着他刚刚留下的齿痕。Draco混乱的抬起一只手握住了他自己的老二；不碰Draco的老二就把他操到高潮这件事，会让救世主更加自负。Draco的手指将阴茎顶端渗出的前液抹开，将此作为润滑剂，开始上下撸动。

Potter又一次缓慢，旋转着刺入了Draco，他抓住了Draco的手臂，将他的手移开，用自己的手指紧紧圈住了Draco的老二，同时向前挺动着臀部，Draco确信他已经快被Potter搞疯了。“做让我高潮，”Draco绝望的要求到。“梅林啊，Potter。”

Potter的手梳理着Draco的头发，声音清晰而平静，“我的老二。在你里面。感觉。超他妈的。棒，”随着每一次挺入，他低声的说到。“不敢相信这一切是真的。__我几个星期前就想____操____你了。__”

Potter的手给了Draco的老二一个悠长而磨人的撸动。“那就做啊，”Draco哽噎着，“__让我射，让我高潮。__”

Potter再次低吼着将臀部往前推，用比之前更令人满意的速度。他紧紧抓住Draco，臀部毫无技巧的用力挺动着，身体紧贴住Draco的背，一只手粗暴的撸动着Draco的老二。Draco感觉高潮要来了，但Potter没有停下。Draco哭喊着“__Harry！__”，他高潮了，愉悦像一阵魔法的火花般吞没了他，阴茎在Potter手里颤抖着射出了一股浓稠的精液。紧接着Potter也射了——Draco能感觉到一股热流浇在他体内——Potter的老二因高潮而在他体内剧烈的抽搐、跳动。

Potter慢慢的松开Draco，让他瘫在床上，动作轻柔的把自己软掉的老二从Draco体内拔出。

Draco心态崩了，把头转向一边，睁开一只眼睛，Potter目不转睛的盯着他，满足而得意的笑着。

“你故意的，”Draco把自己埋在床垫里，闷声闷气的指控到。“你就是故意的，给我下套。”

“不，Malfoy，我发誓我不是故意的，”Potter反对到，但他并没有停止微笑。“我只是...运气好罢了。”

“运气好到我正好碰上你给自己造成内伤？”Draco嘲讽着说到。他拿起一个枕头，放在手肘后面支撑自己；此刻他的骨头就像融化的蜡烛。

“呃，算是吧。”至少Potter看上去还有点难为情。“因为我听说你是gay时，我以为你是想要干——我以为你是个公（Topper）。”

“攻（Top），Potter。”Draco停顿了一下说。“你说几个星期就想做这事儿，是真的吗？”

Potter的手指从Draco的脖子游走到尾椎骨，让Draco打颤。Potter眼睛亮亮的说，“是真的，我一直在想这个。但是首先我不知道你是不是gay，其次我也不知道我在做些什么。我没法一个人做这些很私人的实验，不是吗？”

“你现在可以了，”Draco试着让自己听起来很生气，但他并没有成功。天啊，Potter竟然没有进斯莱哲林，他比人们想象中的更擅长操纵别人。尽管Potter否认了，但Draco仍然认为他是故意策划这整件事的。Draco瞪了他一眼。“我知道你在撒谎，是关于什么的？”

Potter吓了一跳，畏缩了一下，看起来完全不可爱。（不，这很可爱，只有一丢丢可爱。）“呃，事实上__Ron和Hermione知道我是gay。__”Draco挑眉瞪着他，Potter耸了耸肩。“我只是抓住了机会随口一说。”

这该死的分院帽为何会被用来分院，它令人难以置信的不准确。

Draco并没有完全被冒犯到；毕竟，被人操纵是作为一个善良的人不可或缺的一部分，就像现在的Draco一样，善良大度。这件事已经发生了，Draco决定宽宏大量的不予追究。

“那么，我做的还不够好吗？”Potter偷笑着问到。“也许需要更多练习呢？”

“当然，”Draco暴躁的回击。“只有经过一两次触底，你知道才会知道自己是不是高手。”

“我们可以多试试，”Potter严肃的说。“如果你愿意的话...”

Draco感觉他的老二警告般的抽了抽。“你才是那个需要学习的，”他厉声指出。

“我想我是的，”Potter听起来像被Draco的神态逗乐了。“你是怎么学会这些的？你——你做过很多次吗？”

Draco是不会承认在六年级和Blaise一起的3次勉强令人满意的滚床单，和大量的自我探索实践的。Potter可不是唯一一个使用性玩具的人。“噢，可多了”他轻描淡写的回答。

Potter眼神锐利的说，“但是你以后得跟我一起做这些了。”

“我只是‘现在’跟你做，”Draco打了个哈欠。

“__你只能跟我做，__”Potter沉着嗓子说。

Draco困惑的盯着他，“我们现在是彼此的男朋友了吗，Potter？”粗鲁的问。“只因为我们上床了？”

Potter脸上闪过了什么东西。“嗯。”

“__你爱——我吗？__”Draco嘲弄的拖长声音。

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Potter重重的叹了一口气，Draco成功的让他感到恼火。“我喜欢你。好吗？所以是男朋友，或许暂时还没到那个程度，也可能是其他的什么，我不确定。总之在我们搞清楚之前，不要和其他人上床。”

Draco盯着Potter，他惊呆了。他知道自己是多么的迷人可爱，但他__完全没料到__这样的回答，Potter竟然喜欢他？

现在所有事情都串起来了。Potter邀请他去公共休息室一起玩游戏。Draco发火抱怨的时候Potter一言不发。Potter在Draco感冒时带来的施了温暖咒的晚餐。

_ _操，Potter喜欢他。_ _

Draco用力的咽了咽口水，他躺回枕头上，闭上双眼。“好。”他简洁的回答。

“是吗？”

“我说好，别让我后悔答应，我不会像个赫奇帕奇一样反复絮叨。”Draco睁开眼睛说到。

“行，”Potter笑了，嘴角有一种类似幸福的东西，他俯下身，轻轻地亲了Draco的嘴角。“对了，__你今天早上为什么回寝室？__”

噢。“都怪Longbottom，”Draco回答。

Draco等会儿得去感谢Longbottom。

当然，间接地。

————————END————————


End file.
